Sverdlov class cruiser
The Sverdlov class cruisers, Soviet designation Project 68-bis, are a class of conventional cruisers built for the Soviet Navy; a total of 45 ships were planned: 30 ships were completed as light cruisers with start in the 1950s, and the last ones were completed in the early 1970s, and 15 ships were completed as command ships with a helicopter deck and hangar together with a SA-N-4 SAM missile system and twin 30mm guns. All command ships were completed in the 1970s. A expansion program of the class for construction of 45,000 tons super-heavy cruisers, known as Super Sverdlov class cruiser, was proposed for the Soviet Navy in the 1980s. This class of super-heavy cruisers are 290 metres in lenght each, and it was planned to be put with eight 406 mm (16-inch) guns in twin turrets as its main armament, and have a helicopter deck and hangar with a SA-N-4 SAM missile system and twin 30mm guns. The Communist Party ordered for construction of the lead ship, Soviet crusier Super Sverdlov (Super Sverdlov class cruiser) in 1990. A total of nine super-heavy cruisers of the class were constructed between 1991-2015. The appearance of the Super Sverdlov class alone-side the Kirov class battlecruisers played a key role in the recommissioning of the U.S. Iowa class battleships by the United States Navy in the 1980s. Light cruiser (LCR), the project 68-bis, of the "Sverdlov" , according to the classification of NATO - Class "Sverdlov" (English Sverdlov Class). The final and most numerous series of pure gun cruisers built for the Soviet Navy in the post-war project. In 1956 ÷ 1965. cruisers of this type were the main, the most prominent Soviet surface ships. They are intended for widespread use in military operations at sea: security and violation of maritime communications, application of artillery attacks from the sea on important coastal facilities, covering the flanks of ground forces, providing amphibious operations, the protection of convoys and major tasks in conjunction with other types of naval forces . Able to bear the duty and conduct combat operations as close to the coast and at sea. Continuous building of this type LCR was carried out in accordance with the first post-war Soviet naval shipbuilding program, adopted in 1950. By the mid-1950s. to be built on the 68-bis, etc., it was planned 30 units. Actually laid - 21 units actually completed in ralichnye modifications - 30 units, for the Black Sea, Baltic, Northern and Pacific fleets of the USSR . Thus, the LCR type "Sverdlov" have revealed one of the biggest franchises in the world of cruising. In 1956, after writing off the battleships of the " Sevastopol , "CL type" Sverdlov "until the mid-1960s., were the main core of surface ships in the Navy of the USSR History Design These ships were improved and slightly enlarged versions of the Chapayev class cruisers. They had the same main armament, machinery and side protection as the earlier ships, but had increased fuel capacity for greater range, an all welded hull, improved underwater protection, increased anti aircraft artillery and radar. The ultimate radar suite was: *1x 'Big Net' or 'Top Trough' air search radar *1x 'High Sieve' or 'Low Sieve' air search radar *1x 'Knife Rest' air search radar* *1x 'Slim Net' air search radar *1x 'Don-2' or 'Neptune' navigational radar *2x 'Sun Visor' gun fire control radars *2x 'Top Bow' 152mm gun fire control radars *8x 'Egg Cup' gun fire control radars *2x 'Watch Dog' ECM systems The Soviet cruiser Admiral Nakhimov (Sverdlov class cruiser) had an SS-N-1 anti-ship missile launcher installed in place of A and B turrets as a trial in 1957. This installation was very successful, and the ship was reconstructed as a guided missile cruiser in 1962. The Soviet cruiser Dzerzhinsky (Sverdlov class cruiser) had a SAM launcher for the SA-2 missile, replacing the aft turrets in 1960-62. This conversion was also very successful, and the rest of the ships were converted as guided missile cruisers. The Soviet command ship Senyavin (Sverdlov class cruiser) and Soviet command ship Zhdanov (Sverdlov class crusier) were constructed as command ships in 1971 by replacing the aft turrets with extra accommodation and electronics. The two command ships were fitted with a helicopter deck and hangar together with a SA-N-4 SAM missile system and 4 twin 30mm guns. Design (translated from Russian) In the early postwar years, until the mid-1950s, the Soviet Union with no real technical capabilities to create a powerful ocean-going nuclear missile fleet was forced to build ships with conventional artillery and mine-torpedo weapons. During this period, the fleet of the USSR maintained the status of the coastal fleet, and was intended primarily to address the defensive problems. According to this doctrine of naval cruiser of the project was being developed such as "Sverdlov". These ships of its size cruisers were the largest in the history of the Navy of the USSR and most numerous in its subclass. In January 1947, was granted the tactical and technical requirements (TTP) for the development of the project. Development of technical project under the code "68 bis", led CDB-17 under the leadership of A. Savicheva (saving time, from the development of conceptual design abandoned), which was approved five months later ... In 1949, at the request of the Navy leadership , a working draft has been revised taking into account the installation of new radars and communications systems, "Victory." Development of the draft LCR under the code "68 bis" - up nearly 15-year period of the CDB-17 to establish a Soviet-led LCR A. Savicheva, (chief observer of the Navy, Captain 1st Rank D. Kushchev) performed simultaneously with the completion of the pre-war cruisers bookmarks. As the ship was chosen as the prototype of a light cruiser " Chapayev class cruiser . " However, in contrast to the LCR type "Chapayev" of the completed redesigned - the first post-war project, the new project LCR has been designed to implement the post-war technological advances in the Soviet shipbuilding. During this period, the Soviet Union continued research and practical work on the creation of new generations of warships, which are already at the design stage could be possible to take into account the experience of war and the post-war all the latest scientific and industrial development. For the first time in Soviet practice kreyserostroeniya, this project has been carried out all-welded body of low-alloy steel (rather than riveted) ensured that the increase in construction and technological reduction of economic costs. In the project 68-bis, the first time in Soviet shipbuilding, in the Baltic Shipyard, was mastered welding of thick and bulky armor plates, and includes new technology for cell assembly welded hull sections of the volume of 100 ÷ 150 tons - a method of welding. In this case, armor plates have been fully incorporated into the scheme of a power system in the body and bearing ship structures. This is made possible by the creation of a new low-alloy steel weld, mark SKHL-4 (yield 40 kgf / mm ²), electric ship's hull, including a thick, bulky armor - a complex process, carried out, largely due to the study in 1945-1948. , experience and technologies used in the German shipyards, in combination with the Soviet experience in tank welding. The new manufacturing process sectional assembly welded hull, compared with riveted, allowed to reduce the time of construction of each ship on average almost doubled (up to two and a half years). The ship project "68 bis", in comparison with the project "68 to" the increased mass of the different characteristics and dimensions, all-welded hull, long forecastle, improved conditions of habitability, a few steam engines increased power at full speed, kolichestvennno more powerful artillery support and air defense caliber, the presence of special artillery radars, in addition to optical media pointing guns at the target, the more modern navigation and radio communications equipment and weapons, increased autonomy (up to 30 days) and cruising range (up to 9,000 miles). Project 68-bis was the "basic project" for the following modifications: D.70-e, ships management: D.68-y-1, and 68-y-2. Technical description The performance characteristics (TTX) Dimensions: :Maximum length - 209.98 (210) feet :Main dimensions of waterline at normal displacement, m: 205 × 21,2 × 6,9 (average sediment) :Maximum width - 22 (21.6) m :Draft gabbro. - 7.3 meters :The average deepening - 7.5 meters Displacement: :standard - 13230 (13600, 15 450) tonnes :Normal - 15 120 tonnes :full - 16340 (16640, 19200) t Main propulsion: :two turbozubchatyh unit (MAL), with total capacity of 130,000 hp, two propellers Speed and power reserve: :Complete - 33 (34) site (more than 59 km / h ) :Operational and economic - 18 knots (more than 33 km / h) :Cruising - 9000 miles (under optimum economic moves); :Range, miles (at a rate of nodes) - 9000 (16), 8700 (18), 5000 (20). :Endurance - 30 days (estimated) Armament: :12 × 152 mm CC, 12 × 100-mm PP, 32 × 37-mm SR 2 × 5tr. TA, 250 min. Crew: :1270 people (including 71 officer) Construction For the first time in Soviet practice kreyserostroeniya, implemented all-welded body of low-alloy steel (rather than riveted). Constructive underwater mine and torpedo defense includes: a double bottom hull (length up to 154 m), the system side compartments (for storage of liquid cargo) and longitudinal bulkheads, as well as 23 major watertight compartments autonomous body formed by transverse watertight bulkheads. In the overall and local strength of the vessel plays an important role mixed system of the hull - mostly longitudinal - in the middle, and transverse - in its fore and aft ends, and the inclusion of "armored citadel" in the power circuit housing. Location of office and residential space is nearly identical cruiser type "Chapayev" (pr.68-k). Booking System To protect the important parts of the ship from the artillery of the enemy, used mostly homogeneous armor. Reservation system structurally formed from the deck (armor - the lower deck), and the board traverznogo booking. Applied the traditional general and local booking: protivosnaryadnoe - Citadel , the main fire tower, conning tower, ballistic and bulletproof - fighting positions of the upper deck and superstructure. Protivosnaryadnaya protection of vital parts of the ship was provided general and local booking, using mostly homogeneous armor. The system consisted of a general reservation: citadel, tower of the main fire, the conning tower. The armor is formed of a citadel constructively deck (lower deck armor, the thickness - 50 mm), on-board zones - 100 mm, the beam nose - 120mm and aft beam - 100 mm, accounted for the bulk of the reservation system. Local bulletproof ballistic armor protection and had the battle stations of the upper deck and superstructure . Board of armor are included (integrated) into the power circuit housing extending along it, from the nose turret barbette forming the main battery to the generator Barbet main battery turret, towering above the waterline at the 0.5 m thick, from 32 th to the 170 - of frame - 100 mm, in the extremities - 20 mm. From the edge of the front tower of the main fire to cut the back of the tower of the main fire, the ship's hull is armored belt, towering above the waterline at the 0.5 m thick armor belt, from 32 th to 170 th frame - 100 mm, in the extremities - 20 mm . Integrated armor belt (included) into the power structure of the hull cruisers, which, together with 16 watertight compartments to provide a very high antitorpedo vitality. The effectiveness of the booking has been confirmed by test firing of artillery and torpedo compartment full-scale, including the conning tower. Constructive underwater protection (no armor), includes: a double bottom, longitudinal bulkheads and transverse bulkheads dividing the hull, at length, on the 23 main watertight compartment. Unsinkable ship was provided in case of flooding of any three adjacent compartments. Weight of the body (with armor protection), relative to the standard displacement was - 65% (about 8600 tons), and the weight of body armor - 22% (about 2910 m). Thickness of the armor plates in the total booking (Citadel): *Board are - 100 mm (near shp.32 ÷ 170), 20-mm (extremities) *Nasal beam - 120 mm *Stern beam - 100 mm *Barbet artillery towers of the main fire - 130 mm *The sides of the compartment and tiller steering units - 100 mm (top - 50 mm). *The flooring of the lower deck - 50 mm in the extremities - 20 mm *Conning tower: a wall - 130 mm, the deck - 30 mm, the roof - 100 mm. *Cylindrical bronekozhuh defense cable communications - 50 mm *And the lattice grate mine engine-and boiler fan - 125 mm. Thickness of the armor plates in the local (bulletproof, fragmentation) of booking: *emergency command center (wheelhouse) - 10 mm *Battle positions within bashennopodobnoy foremast (below the conning tower) - 10 mm *command posts rangefinder (KDP) - 13 mm *covers range finders - 10 mm *stable position pickup (SPN-500) (including its Barbet) - 10 mm. *Bronekanaly - 10 mm. Main propulsion Home naval propulsion (GEMs), cruisers, etc. 68-bis, in general, similar to the GEMs cruisers "Chapaev" (Project 68-A). It consists of two independent levels, located in eight compartments. The design weight of the powerplant was - 1911 tons. Includes: six main vertical water-tube boilers of the triangular-type HF-68, with natural circulation (one in the boiler room), equipped with forced air blower boost boiler rooms, steam capacity each, at full speed (with 15 percent overload) - 115,000 kg / h, pressure steam - 25 kg / cm ², the superheated steam temperature - 370 ° ± 20 ° C, evaporating heating surface - 1107 m ², weight - 17.4 kg / hp.; two main turbozubchatyh unit (MAL) - such as TV-7, nominal capacity of each - 55 000 hp, the total maximum design capacity of full speed ahead - 118,100 ÷ 128,000 hp, reverse - 25,270 hp (25 200 ÷ 27 000 hp) , each MAL rotates a shaft line, the length of shafting on the starboard side - 84.9 meters on the left (from the aft engine room) - 43.7 meters, diameter propeller shafts - 0 5 m, two brass screws rotate in diameter - 4.58 meters and weighing 16.4 tons each, with the speed - 315 rev / min, Auxiliary arrangements, devices, piping systems and valves. The main boiler KV-68 construction shipyards are no longer corresponded to the level of development of boiler technology of the 1950s (they had a relatively high specific gravity and low steam parameters) ... Cruiser Project 68-bis of the last ships were equipped with boilers KV-68, the Soviet ships of a new generation of these boilers are not set. The main types of MAL TV-7, produced by the Kharkov turbine-generator plant (HTGZ) in order to improve reliability, equipped with adjustable guide vanes (guide vanes) at the entrance to the active stage, which provided a reduction in fatigue in the working blades with active profiles. Each MAL worked on a shaft line (speed propeller shafts - 315 rev / min). The length of shafting on the starboard side - 84.9 meters on the left (from the aft engine room) - 43.7 m Propeller shafts diameter - 0.5 m and rotated the two brass screw diameter - 4.58 meters and weighing 16.4 tons each. Two auxiliary boiler type CF-68-bis of the steam at 10.5 t / h, provided the heating and domestic needs of the crew in the parking lot. Power generation turbine generators provide five types of TD-6 and four diesel generator-type DG-300 is rated at 300 kW each. The design weight of the powerplant was - 1911 tons. The composition of the main, boiler-turbine power plant (GEMs) *six main types of steam boilers HF-68; *two auxiliary boiler type CF-68 bis; *Two main turbozubchatyh unit, such as TV-7, the total capacity - 118,100 hp (86,800 kW ).; *five turbo-type TD-6; *four diesel generator-type DG-300; Weapons *Artillery : **12 (4 × 3) × 152 - mm (gun B-38 in the tower installations MK-5 bis ) **12 (6 × 2) × 100 - mm (CM 5 - 1 - bis) *SAM : **24 (12 × 2) × 37 mm (MZA B-11) **8 (4 × 2) × 30 mm (MZA AK-230 ) *Torpedo **2 × 5 - 533 mm (PTA-53-68). *Mines (Mines vperegruz be held on the upper deck) **132 (arr. 1908) / 76 (obr.1926 city) / 68 (CB "Crab") Radiotechnical arms *CICS - "Link" *Radar detection of the total: **" Gyuis-2 "or **MR-500 " Cleaver »(Big Net) or **"Kiel" *Radar detection of SC - " Reef " *CEO - "Tameer-5N" *The fire control radar: **2 × « volley " for the AU GC **2 DME forestay-B **2 × « Anchor-M " (in the SPN-500) for a generic AU **"Dawn" for the TA command-and rangefinder post: **2 × KDP2-8-III for the artillery, SC **2 × SPN-500 AU for the purpose teplopelengatornaya station - "Sun-1" radar gosopoznavaniya - "Torch-MO / MH" History The development project was carried out about 15 years, based on the light cruiser of the project " Chapayev class cruiser . " For the first time in this project is implemented all-welded body of low-alloy steel (rather than riveted) ensured that the increase in construction and technological reduction of economic costs. To protect the important parts of the ship from the artillery of the enemy, used mostly homogeneous armor. Reservation system structurally formed from the deck (armor - the lower deck), and the board traverznogo booking. Applied the traditional general and local booking: protivosnaryadnoe - Citadel , the main fire tower, conning tower, ballistic and bulletproof - fighting positions of the upper deck and superstructure. Structural protection from exposure to the underwater torpedo and mine weapons of the enemy consisted of a double bottom hull (length up to 154 m), the system side compartments (for storage of liquid cargo) and longitudinal bulkheads, as well as 23 major watertight compartments autonomous body formed by transverse watertight bulkheads. In the overall and local strength of the ship played a significant role mixed system of the hull - mostly longitudinal - in the middle, and transverse - in its bow and stern extremities. Location of office and residential premises taken at virtually identical cruisers " Chapayev class cruiser . " By the mid-50s of the planned 30 units, etc., "the 68-bis of the Sverdlov" joined the fleet of cruisers, 30 of the draft, which became after the recommissioning of the battleships of the " Sevastopol "major warships in the core of the surface forces of the Navy . To date, 13 cruisers, the project scrapped. One of the cruisers of this type was sold to Turkey in the metal, but in fact, after examining the features and contours of the hull structure was tested in the U.S. Navy as a target ship during the exercise. As a result of firing a torpedo boat, thanks to armored corps, remained afloat. From the edge of the front tower of the main fire to cut the back of the tower of the main fire was an armored hull of the ship are from 0.5 m above the waterline to the keel of a thickness of 100 mm, integrated armor belt (included) into the power structure of the hull cruisers, which, together with 16 watertight compartments to provide antitorpedo very high survivability. Ships Modifications *'68 bis' - the basic design of artillery weapons ( 1952 ) *'67-VC' - on the same ship on a trial basis set SCRC KCC "Arrow" ( 1955 ) *'67-SR' - project conversion pr.67-EP for the joint tests SCRC KCC "Arrow" ( 1956 ) *'67 bis' - a project with the installation of the conversion of cruisers SCRC R-6 ( 1957 ) *'71' - Project equip cruisers SAM DD "Volkhov" instead of artvooruzheniya ( 1957 ) *'70' - a project for conversion into a cruiser with the installation of air-defense SAMs DD "Volkhov" ( 1957 ) *'70-E' - on the same ship on a trial basis set SAM "Volkhov" ( 1958 ) *'64' - Project cruisers equipped with guided missiles in return artvooruzheniya ( 1958 ) *'68-A' - enhanced anti-aircraft weapons (30-mm AK-230 ZAC), the new REV (on three ships in the early 1970 's) *'68-U1 / U2' - Cruiser control with the new REV, SAM is installed with the "Osa-M" ( 1966 - 1972 ) *'68-bis-Mill' - for seven ships under construction has been strengthened by artillery, increased displacement *'68-bis-Super Sverdlov' - Project super-heavy cruisers equipped with guided missiles and main armament of 406 mm (16-inch) guns in twin turrets (1991-2015) Have come into operation #" Soviet cruiser Sverdlov (Sverdlov class cruiser) "- BF #" Soviet cruiser Dzerzhinsky (Sverdlov class cruiser) "- BSF #" Soviet cruiser Ordzhonikidze (Sverdlov class cruiser) "- BF #" Soviet cruiser Zhdanov (Sverdlov class cruiser) "- BF #" Soviet cruiser Alexander Nevsky (Sverdlov class cruiser) " #" Soviet cruiser Admiral Nakhimov (Sverdlov class cruiser) "- BSF #" Soviet cruiser Admiral Ushakov (Sverdlov class cruiser) "- BF #" Soviet cruiser Admiral Lazarev (Sverdlov class crusier) " #" Soviet cruiser Alexander Suvorov (Sverdlov class cruiser) "- BF #" Soviet cruiser Admiral Senyavin (Sverdlov class cruiser) "- PF #" Soviet cruiser Molotovsk (Sverdlov class cruiser) "(" October Revolution ") #" Soviet cruiser Mikhail Kutuzov (Sverdlov class cruiser) "- BSF #" Soviet cruiser Dmitry Pozharsky (Sverdlov class cruiser) "- PF #" Soviet cruiser Murmansk (Sverdlov class cruiser) "- #" Soviet cruiser Kuibyshev (Sverdlov class crusier) "- BSF #" Soviet cruiser Scherbakov (Sverdlov class cruiser) "- #" Soviet cruiser Admiral Kornilov (Sverdlov class cruiser) "- #" Soviet cruiser Kronstadt (Sverdlov class crusier) "- #" Soviet cruiser Tallinn (Sverdlov class cruiser) "- #" Soviet cruiser Varyag (Sverdlov class cruiser) "- #" Soviet cruiser Kozma Minin (Sverdlov class cruiser) "(" Archangel ") #" Soviet cruiser Dmitry Donskoy (Sverdlov class cruiser) "(" Beijing ") #" Soviet cruiser October Revolution (Sverdlov class cruiser) "- #" Soviet cruiser Archangel (Sverdlov class cruiser) "- #" Soviet cruiser Beijing (Sverdlov class cruiser) "- Other Project Evaluation In the aggregate combat characteristics, cruisers 68-bis of the project were quite modern warships, not inferior or superior to analogues of foreign navies. As for the displacement and booking heavy cruisers, similar to the heavy cruisers of the past generations, they carried a light artillery caliber 152mm, not 203mm as a "normal" heavy cruiser. Overall, it was the right step, because the high efficiency of artillery units of the project 68-bis almost compensated for the lag in weight projectile, and won by reducing the caliber of tons of weight allowed a much more rational to increase the book and Survivability of ships. Anti-aircraft armament of ships was also quite powerful and thoughtful. In general, the cruisers of the project 68-bis, to some extent superior to almost all the western light cruisers (which in general is not surprising, since with rare exceptions, all the western light cruisers were military construction), and were quite comparable to the grave. The only ships of similar displacement, a priori superior to the project 68-bis, were three American heavy cruiser "Des Moines", with highly automated 203-mm gun mounts. Some historians expressed doubts about the feasibility of building a large series of artillery after World War II cruisers (in fact, the project 68-bis was the largest series of post-war gun ships), but should take into account the urgent need to strengthen the fleet of the USSR after the war. Existed in the Soviet Navy in 1945 could not provide even the domination of the Baltic and Black Seas, thereby revealing the important case of conflict, the Soviet flank attacks from the sea. Cruiser Project 68-bis, and destroyers of the draft 30-K, although it is in a sense obsolete projects, yet powerful navy formed the basis of groups capable of fighting for supremacy in the Baltic and Black seas (with the support of the coastal air) and perform the functions cover in the Arctic and Pacific oceans. Super Sverdlov class cruiser Main article: Super Sverdlov class cruiser The Super Sverdlov class cruisers, Soviet designation Project 68-bis Super Sverdlov are a class of 45,000 tons super-heavy conventional cruisers built for the Soviet Navy with origins in the 1980s as a much larger version of the Sverdlov class conventional cruisers. Category:Soviet cruisers Category:Sverdlov class cruiser Category:Soviet command ships Category:Super Sverdlov class cruiser